


Mes Anges

by TrashKanForLife



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Family, Fluff, Lots of it, M/M, TKG Secret Santa 2015, This is diverging from canon, happiness, it's not mentioned though, like kaneki and amon manage to make a truce during the anteiku raid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:10:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashKanForLife/pseuds/TrashKanForLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Tsukiyama and Kaneki live the domestic life that they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mes Anges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subiculum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subiculum/gifts).



> I am really sorry debbie. This is really late ;-;. I had wrote parts of this on the 23rd and was going to pass it the next day but I had asthma attacks. I was sent by my family to the hospital and I sent you a message on the next day, thinking I could pass it on any time on the 25th. I couldn't manage. So I made an effort to focus on writing this after every instance I slept. I'm much better right now and it'll be hours before my hospital release so I want to give this to you, fellow tokyo ghoul fan. Belated merry christmas :D.

A familiar face greeted Tsukiyama as he fluttered his eyes open. White, silvery mussed up hair seemed to perfectly frame the beauty before him. His long lashes fanned out from closed lids, the nostrils of his cute button nose slightly took air in and out. Those cheeks of his always had a natural pink dusting on the pristine surface. Still glossy lips were pursed in a line and eyebrows had been slightly wrinkled. 

Perhaps if people were to read his thoughts, they would think of him creepily because for every opportunity that presented itself, he would drink in _every_ detail of an angel(a devil at night) known as Kaneki Ken. Whatever people thought, he would pay no heed. Tsukiyama appreciated beauty; aesthetics gave so much more meaning to life. Kaneki was the embodiment of beauty for him.

Was it his profile alone?

Non.

There was so much more to Kaneki. 

The way he transcended into another world as he buried himself in books. The way he'd go to unfathomable lengths to protect the people he cared about. The way he pieced himself back for the sake of others. The way he cunningly threatens enemies and attacks those who'd harm his loved ones without hesitation.

Tsukiyama carefully untangled himself from the shorter's hold, hoping he wouldn't rouse him from slumber. As he slipped in his footwear, he threw a glance to check. He continued to sleep. 

Tsukiyama sighed in relief and proceeded towards the vanity mirror.

Yes, the other could be selfish, cruel, sacrificing, and to put in crude terms, stupid. Kaneki's been hurt and been through many life threatening situations because of his stupidity. 

But that very stupidity also manifests his love for others and his yearning for company. Tsukiyama is certain that he and many others are willing to help him cover that empty gap. To comfort him when he falls in despair. To care for him when he neglects his condition. To love him when he cannot love himself.

His kindness was beautiful too.

Tsukiyama almost made an appalled expression upon looking at his reflection.

Oh mon dieu.

It was as if a Category 5 typhoon made landfall on his head. His hair was up in different directions. Tsukiyama wondered how his lover kept his hair nicely overnight because they shared the same set of hair products. If he had been his ultimately vain, thoughtless self, he would've grabbed a comb right away and proceed to tame his atrocious tresses. Now, he would first prioritize the hygiene and grooming of his lover. 

He was a changed man because of Kaneki. Tsukiyama learned to put others first.

Tsukiyama opened one of the drawers to obtain nailclippers and walked back to the bed. He sat next to the sleeping figure and drew out the other's left hand. An accessory worn on the ring finger glimmered against the light that escaped through the window's shutters.

Today was a Saturday. On this day of the week, he made sure to always maintain the nails of his significant other. He started to hum in a pleasant tune while clipping off the tips.

The nailcolor of Kaneki was no longer black. He's been doing this for quite some time now so it's completely gone. Ken seemed grateful when that happened. Tsukiyama himself felt the same. Some black started sprouting from his roots as well. The results from Jason's torture was fading out but some scars would never heal.

Everytime his lover broke out in a panic attack or had a nightmare because of Yamori, he felt like killing the guy himself. Of course he can't just unleash his kagune while having his dear one in his arms or try killing someone who's already dead. Although sometimes, he'd wish he could resurrect that bastard so he could give him an excruciatingly painful send off(not that he doubted Kaneki didn't do that already.).

Tsukiyama proceeded to nailfile the trimmed tips with honed dexterity and skill. He's done this for a year so he was rather quick. He did the same with the feet, with much care in handling. He finished in the time span of 15 minutes.

Bending down, he kisses him affectionately on the nose.

He kept the nailclippers back to its rightful position and headed to the bathroom.

The purple haired male lowered the heat setting, the tender pieces of meat in the pan simmering down. While it simmered down, he held the handles of the neighboring container and slowly poured the contents in the bowl. Since Christmas would be two days from now, he ought to make things special. Human meat in the form of steak with blood as the saute for him and Ken and--

His nose wrinkled at disgust as the scent wafted from the pot. The smell of the other dish was quite nauseating so to speak but he must bear it. For his little gazelle. He garnished the dish quickly and distributed the contents of the pan equally on two plates.

Tsukiyama discarded his apron and mittens, wiping off the sheen of sweat from his forehead with a proud look on his creation.

Fine steak for him and Kaneki and risotto for their daughter.

He stepped out of the kitchen, eager to wake the two angels up.

However, one has already woken up.

"Papa!" A voice squeaked and he was pounced on at full throttle.

Tsukiyama groaned at the impact but nevertheless smiled instantly at his daughter. " _Mon ange_ , good morning."

"O-Ohayo." She clutched on the fabric of his sweater. 

His back was at painful ends with the mahogany floor. That didn't seem to stop him from hugging the most adorable thing in the world known as Tsukiyama Fumiko. He nuzzled his cheek against hers, cooing at his daughter. "How cute can you be, my little munchkin?"

Fumiko puffed her cheeks and glared at him with her big cerulean eyes. An attempt to intimidate him. "I'm not cute."

It seems to have the opposite effect on him because his cooing increased two fold.

After the CCG and Anteiku established an alliance of sorts, Amon Koutarou had assigned them to take care of a special case. A natural half-ghoul. Of course they didn't expect the half-ghoul to be a six year old girl. Fumiko and her parents were hunted down by Aogiri. She was the only one who managed to survive.

Fumiko was initially introverted and aloof; she preferred to read books rather than talk. They were assigned to babysit her for a week or so but one thing led to the other and they decided to adopt her. They enjoyed pampering her and being with her to the point where they just couldn't leave her alone.

Fumiko needed a mother and a father. Maybe he and Kaneki can't replace her real parents but they were contented enough to make the precocious girl happy.

Ever since they bonded more and more, she opened herself up and was more cheerful. 

Tsukiyama patted her silky straight raven hair as he released her, going back up. He dusted off the imaginary dust on his clothes and did the same thing for his daughter.

"Thank you." Fumiko beamed.

He took her hand and guided the girl to her chair. "Hungry?"

She nodded vigorously but then paused as if deep in thought."I won't eat without Papi." Fumiko decided resolutely.

Tsukiyama chuckled in amusement and ruffled her head. "Oui, I'll wake your father up." He does a mimic of a curtsy and his daughter just snorts at that show of frivolousness.

He only smiled at her reaction. Fumiko reminded him of Kaneki at times.

Tsukiyama entered the bedroom with minimal noise, eyes on the sleeping occupant. Kaneki slept peacefully, his chest in a steady rise and fall .

Should he really wake him up? 

Ah, but they must eat together as a family.

The purple haired male strode towards the bed and reached for his shoulder. He shook the other until he managed to elicit a response. That took quite a while since Kaneki was exhausted. They were a _little_ frisky last night. (He's thankful for the sound proof walls because it is too soon for Fumiko to know what adults do.)

Kaneki groaned, eyes cracking open and immediately falling into focus at Tsukiyama's. He rubbed his eyes blearily as Tsukiyama helped him out of the bed. "Is Fumiko awake?"

"Yes," Tsukiyama said in an apologetic tone. "The little gazelle wanted to eat with you." 

"It's fine. If that is what Fumiko wants, I'll happily oblige." Kaneki stretched out in a feline manner, his muscles flexing enticingly. The only piece of article he wore was his red long sleeve that was two sizes big on him at least. It hiked up as he stretched, giving Tsukiyama a good view of those slender toned legs. Kaneki then wrapped his arms around Tsukiyama, sneaking in a peck. He smiled lazily at him. "Good morning, Shuu."

Tsukiyama falls in love all over again. He must be the luckiest man on earth to have two angels with him. He blurted out. "Il mio cuore è per voi, Ken."

"I don't know what that means but," Kaneki's smile widens further. "I love you too. With your overly tacky fashion sense and random foreign words."

Tsukiyama desired to ravish him then and there but their daughter was waiting for them. He settled with a quick kiss and let Kaneki put on some boxers. 

Tsukiyama served the dishes at the table and provided the utensils and plates needed. His daughter didn't seem impressed, clearly irritated. He sat down after.

"Fumiko." Kaneki poked her.

"...Hmph."

"Fumiko--"

"You took long, Papi." Fumiko bit her cheek in annoyance, folding her arms.

"Now now Fumiko." Kaneki kneeled on one leg before her, cupping his daughter's face. "I'm sorry. Last night, I had additional work that left me tired." He threw a sly wink at Tsukiyama's direction.

Tsukiyama coughed in his seat to hide away his blush. "Please understand Papi's circumstances, mon ange."

Fumiko sighs in resignation like she shouldered a burden and hugged Kaneki. "Don't do it again."

Kaneki reciprocated her hug and ruffled her head.

They ate in comfortable silence, enjoying their meals. 

Fumiko was very much aware of the terrifying differences between ghoul and human. Yet, she never, not once, showed fear when they ate and manifested their kakugans. Kaneki and him were curious of why she wasn't afraid and she responded with, _"Ghouls must have a reason to be here. Every creation does. And although I've went through bad experiences because of ghouls, I don't hate them. After all, there could be nice and kind ones like you Papi and Papa. Plus, I'm half a ghoul, I wish to bring both worlds together."_

Her response was that of an adult, mature and accepting. (She was still 6 years old, how smart could she get?) Again, it was something Kaneki would say. It also influenced the gourmet's beliefs. Tsukiyama didn't make another ghoul restaurant. Not only would Kaneki disagree to it but his daughter believed he was nice and kind; he couldn't afford to break Fumiko's trust.

Fumiko finished eating first, giving a loud burp. Tsukiyama sighed at her lack of etiquette which resulted to Kaneki elbowing him secretly.

"Mon cher, what was that for?" He winced in pain.

"She's a kid, don't look displeased." A stormy aura was brewing around his significant other. "Don't even think about lecturing her on table manners."

Tsukiyama held his hands in defeat. "...I'll try."

"No, do it."

"Okay, I won't mind it."

Kaneki instantly changed back to a pleasant mood, pecking him once more.

Fumiko who picked up a book from the side, was oblivious to their little argument. "Am I going to the amusement park today with Hinami onee-san and Ayato onii-san?"

"Mhm," Kaneki gathered the dishes and placed it on the sink. "Uncle Banjou will drive you to the coffee shop."

Her eyes twinkled. "Un!"

"Take a bath then, mon ange." Tsukiyama patted her back.

Fumiko kissed him in the cheek and dashed to her room.

Kirishima Ayato went to side with Anteiku months ago. For Tsukiyama, it was quite unexpected that the feisty ukaku user who always thirsted for blood quit Aogiri. They don't mesh well, so did Kaneki (Mon cher had broken half of his bones, he's heard.) but he tolerated and improved interacting with them and the rest. All for little Hinami.

It was way back when Kaneki was trying to find Kanou. They met on the subway when Hinami got lost. While Hinami was trying to find them, Ayato had helped her. The younger Kirishima had taken a liking to her by then. Oh but he won't easily agree to his courting in the future. Hinami was very precious to him and had been kind to him no matter what.

Tsukiyama stood up and went to embrace Kaneki from behind. Hands on his thin waist. He buried his nose in the crook of his neck. "What do you think of that Kirishima fellow?"

"Ah, you mean Ayato-kun?" Kaneki rinsed off the suds. "I didn't like him at first. Although he meant to protect Touka, he had hurt her as well. Now, I've grown fond of him. He's tamed down and acts like a gentleman. Especially to Hinami."

"What would you do if he courts little Hinami?"

A dark chuckle. "Break more than just his bones."

Tsukiyama felt a chill down his spine, hairs raising. His badass mode. This Kaneki was beautiful as well. His heart throbbed as well as...

"Shuu," Kaneki turned the faucet off and attempted to stare with a bored look. The blush that reached even his ears didn't help though.  "Why are you half-hard?"

Something downstairs.

"Forgive me, mon cher." Tsukiyama spun him around and kissed him passionately. He held him by the small of his back. 

Kaneki's eyes widened at shock and mild pleasure but soon responded to his kissing. He hung his arms around his neck for closure. "What, i-in the kitchen?" He smirked between kisses. "How much of a-- mngh-- pervert are you?"

"As long as it's you." Tsukiyama nipped his lower lip.

His raison d'etre just looked so delectable--

The sound of a door creaking had them break off any contact immediately.

Cerulean eyes peered over the door. "Papi, there's no more shampoo."

"O-oh. I'll get the refill." Kaneki gained his bearings and fixed his sleeves as he left.  He walked away from Tsukiyama. "Continue to wash the dishes, Shuu."

"Yes." He turned so that his 'situation' would not be seen by innocent eyes.

Fumiko raised a brow, clueless of what transpired. 

The door knocked thrice, alerting Tsukiyama of a visitor. He peeped through the hole only to see a  ~~meathead~~  good-natured ghoul. 

Kaneki rubbed his damp head with the towel, donning in a sweat shirt and pants. "Who is it?"

"Banjou." Tsukiyama swung the door open to let the big guy come in.

His significant other lit up at his presence. "Banjou-san, I didn't expect you to come early."

Banjou scratched his head. "Let's say I wanted to hang out with the little squirt before Hinami-chan and Ayato would get her."

Kaneki chortled. "You really like her, don't you?"

"She's a good kid." Banjou patted his shoulder. "Resembles you a lot."

Loud floor thumps coming their way had Kaneki move at the side and had Banjou kneel, bracing for impact.

"Uncle Banjou!" Fumiko jumped, reaching for her favorite uncle. 

The big man received the glomp from the 6 year old warmly. "Uwah, nice to see you Fumi-chan." He hoists her up by his left arm, securing her position with the right. "I'll be with you until 1. You'll go with your onee-chan and onii-chan in the afternoon."

"Come with me to Disneyland, Uncle Banjou." 

"I still have errands to do with Aunt Jiro and Uncles Sante and Ichimi. Sorry."

"Please."

"Like I said--"

Fumiko had an expression that showed untold sadness and misery. "Please Uncle Banjou. I'll be lonely without you."

It seemed to put Banjou at a tight spot. After 10 seconds of scrutinized eyebrows and thinking, he gave in. 

"Alright alright. I'll try to work something out with them."

She hugged him tightly. "You're the best!"

Tsukiyama directed a deadly glare at Banjou, his pride as a parent wounded. He knew it was childish and crude but he couldn't prevent his envy from taking over. The little gazelle preferred Banjou over him? 

"Shuu," Kaneki intertwined their fingers. "Are you jealous?"

He took a long breath. "I'd be lying if I wasn't."

"That's fine. I'm like you right now," Kaneki smiled encouragingly. "A jealous parent."

Tsukiyama felt his lips twitch into a smile. They were experiencing these things together. Kaneki was like coffee. At times, he'd burn with harshness and other times, he'd linger in his senses as a sweet aftertaste. It was strange to compare the two but at the same time the comparison was appropriate. 

"Kaneki, we'll be heading out now." Banjou lowered the six year old girl and waited long enough to guide her by the hand when she had all the necessary belongings. 

"Wait Fumiko."

"Hmm, Papi?" Fumiko turned around.

Kaneki took the beanie from the top shelf and made her wear the accessory. He gave a peck to his little daughter and so did Tsukiyama. 

"Be careful, you two. Tell us immediately if anything happens." Kaneki's voice went a pitch lower, concerned and serious.

Banjou nodded. "Amon already told the CCG Investigators of this ward and the neighboring wards to protect and defend Fumiko if anything would happen. Though if they aren't always there... Rest assured, I'll protect her."

"Okay."

"Don't go with any strangers, mon ange." 

"Un!" 

The door shut, leaving the couple as the only occupants in the flat.

Cue in the awkward silence.

Tsukiyama moved closer to his side, coughing. "Now that an opportunity's presented itself, I suggest that we continue from earlier on..."

"I just bathed." Kaneki shoved him away. "Also, I realized I've been spoiling you too much. I'm making a no touching ban right now."

"That's too cruel of you."

Kaneki headed upstairs, stifling his laughter. "Your problem. Abstinence, Shuu."

Tsukiyama fell on his knees and bowed in such a way that his head would touch the floor. It was unsavvy and very embarrassing for his part but his pride's been trampled on by his unaware daughter. What more could one helping of shame do? "Ken, I am humbly asking for you."

"Our anniversary is tomorrow. Please take pity on your husband."

No response.

This had hurt more than he thought.

Tsukiyama stood up from his position in time to see the other stare in his direction from above, with a red face.

"Your ban will be lifted in ten seconds. Massage me first if you want anything." Kaneki mumbled. His voice was audible enough for him to hear.

He was truly the luckiest man in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it's full of fluff. XD so I have a headcanon that Tsukiyama teaches his daughter to be multilingual. Kaneki isn't so willing to learn but enjoys watching shuu tutor fumiko.  
> Search up the terms if you're curious ^_^ but mes anges is my angels and mon ange is my angel. What tsukiyama just said in italian was a romantic phrase.


End file.
